wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
T29
|preceded_by = M6 and M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo|leads_to = T32|image1 = D31C9A13-C96F-4B48-AD79-06B969B677E3.png}} Not to be confused with the T-29, a Tier III Soviet Premium Medium Tank. The is a Tier VII American Heavy Tank. Armed with a turret at 279.4 mm of armor, it is impenetrable to just about any tank and has good gun depression that allows it to go into hull down. It has a strong front with 102 mm of frontal armor well sloped and can sidescrape effectively with large tracks to soak up damage. It has decent speed and a good gun with decent damage and average penetration. It is widely known as a very well balanced tank and should be very enjoyable to play. Though it does not have high hp compared to German heavy tanks, it is still for the front line. There is a vulnerable cupola at the rear of the turret, but it is small and hard to hit (Which is hitable at ground level, unusually). The sides armor is fair, but nevertheless inferior to the IS and KV tanks who do better at sidescraping. Unusually, the little upper portion of the upper hull is hitable while sidescraping, thus making the tactic somewhat ill-advised, unless it is the only choice. Stock, it comes with an insufficient 76mm gun. If you researched the 90mm gun on the T20 or M6, it is highly recommended to mount as it is solid enough to punch through most tanks. The upgraded turret isn't needed to mount the 105, but the upgraded suspension is still needed. The upgraded turret, interestingly enough, does give a rate of fire bonus. This would be useful, especially the 105mm gun, in which will vastly help out the pitiful DPM it will come with. Observing this tank tactically, this tank does best in urban environments, where sidescraping (Its tracks can soak up some shots as long it's not overexposed) and hull down is possible (With rubble piles and sometimes craters). This tank also does good in hilly areas, but the user must be wary of artillery, as this tank is pretty big for its tier, especially the engine bay (As it is pretty thinly armored). When this tank does hunker down into a hull down position, it will be very hard to take down this tank the old-fashioned way. Unless artillery support is available (In which they would try to coax the T29 out of the position), only pushing and rushing the T29 would be an option in most situations with friendlies around (Which would usually lead to at least one casualty). In Blitz, it has more or less the same performance and gameplay style. However, with the update of 6.3, it now has access to two new consumables and provisions: Reactive Armor, Engine Booster 2.0, Sandbags, and Enhanced Sandbags. Reactive Armor is useful for tanking enemy firepower and thus increases your efficiency when trading shots. Engine Booster increases top speed by 10 km/h and reverse speed by at least 10 km/h (Thus, creating insane top speeds of +40 km/h and -23 km/h. It also gives 50% more engine power and 20% faster traverse speed). Useful for quick reverse escapes, ramming, etc. Sandbags and Enhanced Sandbags are provisions that increase tank hit points. Combined, it can increase the tank's hitpoints to 1455 hitpoints; rivaling the Tiger I in hitpoints. Nevertheless, like the American heavies that would follow, the T29 takes up a more defensive playstyle. Using its thick turret, it can hold off a flank against even 3 tanks (In the hands of a experienced player) while your teammates push through the flanks. File:977BB016-C475-4742-BFAE-130369C5B54E.jpeg|A front left view of a T29 File:5DF26E83-0CCC-416C-A0C4-66F24080D6A7.jpeg|A front right view of a T29 File:27C31E5A-2947-4EE3-BBD8-663578375895.jpeg|A rear left view of a T29 File:647897ED-746E-415F-97BE-B4F917C39787.jpeg|A rear right view of a T29 File:5CD53C63-0671-42F6-A18E-5AB420A4769B.jpeg|A front left view of a T29 in a garage File:1EDE83D6-4602-4C27-A694-894C76D64678.jpeg|A front right view of a T29 in a garage File:61EB955E-3710-443A-98DD-643F71B8FF44.jpeg|A rear left view of a T29 in a garage File:C5A5A6F0-7D6A-4925-BA32-67F4B8F3DCAA.jpeg|A rear right view of a T29 in a garage File:631D40E1-2E33-4B54-8E92-7901E17EE90A.jpeg|A view of a T29 on the Karelia map File:E550098D-6600-447B-AC87-5CE66C686065.jpeg|A view of a T29 Category:Tanks Category:American Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier VII Tanks